Look Raist Bunnies
by CPMiller
Summary: A very young Raistlin and Caramon are "camping" when Raistlin wakes from a nightmare. Caramon comforts his brother and comes up with a plan to help Raist with his problem.


Important A/N: I've only read the Twin Saga so far and part of Dragons of Autumn Twilight. So, if this story contradicts anything from the canon series, please inform me POLITELY and without flaming. The mistake is, I assure you dear reader, an accident of ignorance, and will be promptly corrected as time and technology constraints permit.

Edit A/N: Changed a few bits at the end making it Kitiara calling for them instead of their mother and correcting the color of Raistlin's eyes.

Stars studded the night sky with silvery light like rare gems studding a blanket of black velvet. Solinari, the silver moon, hung low on the horizon, just beginning to rise. The red moon, Lunitari, was absent from the sky not yet risen. In a small make shift tent formed of rough woolen blankets, young Raistlin Majere slept fitfully beside the larger form of his twin brother Caramon. The boys were enjoying the warm spring weather with a "camp out" in the woods near to their home.

Evil shadows haunted the small boy's dreams while his brother snored peacefully dreaming of sweet cakes. With a weak plaintive cry Raistlin woke trembling teary eyed with fear. His blue eyes searched around in the dark trying to catch sight of everything to verify that nothing from his nightmare had followed him into the waking world. A cloud passed over the moon then, dimming the night. Again his thin voice rose in fear disturbing the nocturnal quiet. "Caramon!" Raistlin shook his sleeping twin desperately. "Wake up Caramon. Wake Up." It was the terror in the smaller twin's words which chased away the haze of sleep from the healthier boy's mind.

"What is it? What's wrong Raist?" Unable to see his brother clearly in the dark night, Caramon fumbled to light a candle their mother had provided them with. An expensive little luxury, but one she knew would comfort them, and especially Raistlin, if their imaginations got the better of them. Light filled the small makeshift tent as Caramon succeeded in his efforts. Seeing the tears tracking down his silent twin's pale face, he caught hold of the smaller boy in a comforting hug. "Is it the bad dreams again?" Raistlin's small nod was all the answer his brother needed. He began at once to comfort the boy with soft soothing words.

The candle flame danced and flickered. An idea presented itself to Caramon, who grinned at the thought. He held his twin at arm's length and caught his gaze, laughing brown eyes meeting frightened blue. "Hey, Raist, watch this." Curling all but the first two fingers on each hand, he put his fists between the candle and the tent's side. "Look, Raist, bunnies."

Smiling, Raistlin wiped away his tears and the damp streaks on his cheeks. "I can do that." Nimbly tangling his fingers, Raistlin presented his brother with a series of woodland creatures, which Caramon named off, a little too loudly at first. He quieted when his brother gave him a warning shush. Laughing softly, they continued to make use of the candle for another hour.

While stretching his fingers, Raistlin yawned, and a moment later Caramon followed suit. "We should…yawn, get back to sleep." At the mention of sleep, Raistlin tensed visibly a slight tremble shaking his frail body. Caramon wished vehemently that his brother's dreams were like the kids he sometimes caught bullying Raistlin, but Caramon knew his wishes were pointless. He could not beat his twin's dreams into submission and force them to leave him be…or could he? "Raist, don't be scared." From his boot, Caramon pulled out his small knife flourishing it dramatically. It was not terribly sharp, but it was a knife none the less, and the boy was already showing the promise of great swordsmanship in the way he held it. "You go to sleep. I'll stay up."

The look in Raistlin's eyes was somewhere between uncertain and suspicious. "What good will that do against dreams?"

"Well…" Caramon hesitated fumbling for an answer, but perhaps Paladine was granting the boy some divine inspiration this evening, for another brilliant idea presented itself to the boy. "Something has to bring the bad dreams to you right?" Raistlin's slight nod revealed he wasn't sure where his brother was going with this line of thought. "Well dreams are only brought to sleepers, so if I sit up and stay awake, then the dream bringers won't come."

"But, I'll be sleeping. They'll come anyways, and just ignore you." He coughed softly, clearing his chest of the damp spring air which cooled the night, though not unpleasantly.

Caramon however, was already prepared with an answer. "No, they'll think I'm you, 'cause we're twins. Me and you, we're the same. They'll think I'm you, and you're still awake, so they won't bring any of your bad dreams. And if they do," he flourished the knife again, albeit a bit clumsily, "I'll stab 'em and shine light on them and whatever I have to do chase them off. They won't bother you while I'm keeping watch." He looked proud and certain, full of confidence that naturally fills strong young boys.

_He looks like a hero_…Raistlin thought wistfully with a mix of jealously and admiration. "Ok." _He does keep the other kids from hurting me, maybe he can_. Lying down, Raistlin hoped and prayed that his brother could indeed do what he planned. Caramon took a seat beside his brother facing the entrance to their blanket/tent, pulled out his whet stone, and idly began to sharpen his knife.

"Don't worry Raist. I won't let anything hurt you. As long as I'm around, I'll always keep you safe." His friendly reassuring grin both comforted and angered Raistlin as he closed his eyes, nodding in silent acceptance. Wishful thoughts of being strong enough to defend himself filled his thoughts. Caramon was his twin, and he loved the not always intelligent boy, but oh, to be able to run and rough house with other children in town instead of being mocked, being taunted. Bitter wishes became sweet dreams as sleep claimed him. For nearly an hour Caramon maintained his quiet vigil in the dark night listening to night sounds and the steady peaceful breathing of his brother, but he was young. Sleep caught up to him as well bearing pleasant dreams.

With a start, Caramon woke quickly snatching up his knife from where is lay beside him, only to realize with chagrin, that he'd been woken by his sister calling the two boys in for breakfast. "Coming Kit!" He replied to her, then turned to wake his brother. "Raist. Time to get up." His big hand felt even bigger than normal gently gripping Raistlin's small shoulder to carefully shake him awake. "Did it work? Did ya sleep ok? I didn't see any bad dreams or nothing and I watched for 'em real careful."

Wiping the sleep from his own pale blue eyes, Raistlin smiled as he sat up. "It worked." His joy could not have been greater, nor his grin broader. Face alight with joy, he continued, "You really did it. You kept them away." Catching his brother in a rare tight hug he whispered, "Thank you Caramon, thank you so much."

Feeling proud and happy himself, Caramon returned the hug with a careful squeeze of his own. "It was nothin'. Come on. Breakfast's ready." The two brothers hurried themselves up at that thought, particularly Caramon, and not just because they feared their half sister's wrath should they be slow in responding to her call.


End file.
